Episode 81
"Someday, Somebody Will…" is the 3rd episode of the season "Fourth Twilight" and the 81st episode from total. Plot Akira and Arina are the younger brother and sister of the Nagata household, and both have to deal with Toshi, their crazy grandmother who constantly blames their mother for every error, Shiori, their mother who doesn't care about anyone but herself, Kensuke, their father who constantly avoids his family issues, and Asuka, their older sister who is a bully in school. During dinner, Toshi complains with Shiori that the beef's taste is too sharp and makes her tongue numb. Kensuke says that Shiori needs to humor his angry mother and demands her to give an answer. When Shiori says she doesn't know, Toshi complains that Kensuke doesn't have any authority so Shiori always does whatever pleases her. When Shiori laughs of the situation, Toshi craves her fork in Shiori's hand, making her call Toshi a crazy bitch. As Toshi threatens Shiori, Asuka slaps her saying that they both are spoiling the meal. When Asuka kicks her mother, she demands that Kensuke calls the police, to which he replies that the police doesn't get involved in domestic disputes. This makes Toshi says he has no control over his house and Shiori says he's an insensitive bastard. When Toshi gets up, she says that while she lives, Shiori will go through hell because of her, to which she replies that Toshi will then have to suffer from premature death before throwing her plate at her shoulder also saying that she will put Toshi through hell too. When Arina asks if her mother is ok, she slaps her saying that she shouldn't pity her own mother. As Akira and Arina are taking out the table, Shiori turns out the lights, leaving them to get everything in order in the dark. At midnight, Akira wakes up to use the bathroom, only find his mother with a blue straw doll with a red string attached to it. As Shiori pulls the red string, a voice can be heard saying that her vengeance was granted. The next day, Shiori tells that the grandmother's room is empty. As she says that grandmother might come back, Akira notices that his mother chest has a strange tattoo. Kensuke then says he will report to the police, just in case they found suspicious of the family for never reporting in. Shiori then says he should not call the cops and instead go to the police station, since this isn't an emergency. He then says he doesn't have time for that, making Asuka suggest that he report her online. Saying that it would be too much trouble, Kensuke says he will stop by the station on the way to work. In the way to school, Akira tells Arina that their mother called Hell Girl to send their grandmother to hell which makes Arina says she feels pity for her, making Akira say he doesn't have any sympathy for their mother. Arina then says that she actually has pity of their grandmother, since Hell is scarier then their mother. A motorbike then aproches with their cousin, Yoshinori, saying that he heard their grandmother died. He then shouts at Arina for staring at him, asking if she has any problem, which makes Asuka say they should leave. Akira then asks if Arina hates him to which she agrees, only then he says he has a plan. Later in a playground, Arina tells Yamawaro that Akira plans to send their entire family to hell, mentioning he is looking for all kinds of things. When Kikuri says the he is probably looking for something bad, Arina starts to laugh. In the distance, Ai and her companions are watching them, with Hone Onna saying she wouldn't be surprised if any of them sent some or the rest to hell, with Wanyuudou saying that their family is more hellish than hell itself and Ren saying that they are more monstrous than monsters. In the night, Akira and Arina reunite with 3 other people in an old cabin under a bridge. First, he gives a photo to a woman called Hirata, saying that her husband and his mother are having an affair. He then says to a man called Akiyama that their father is having an affair with a woman called Megumi Sasaki, a woman from Mr. Akiyama work which he loves. He then asks a boy called Mikami if their older sister Asuka, is bullying him. He then tells them that their mother asked Hell Girl to send their grandmother to hell, untying a string on a straw doll. He then proposes to the three of them to send his entire family to hell. Ms. Hirata would send their mother, Mr. Akiyama would send their father and Mr. Mikami would send their sister. When they ask why would they do that, Akira says that the world would be a better place without them. Ms. Hirata then says that the price for sending them to hell is too high. Akira then says that their family has 300 million yen in assets, and if their dad, mom and big sister disappear, they would inherit all the money, to which they could divide equally. Ms. Hirata then says that even with the money, they would all go to hell after dying. Mr. Akiyama then says he agrees, as nobody knows what happens to you after you die. Mikami then asks why they don't send them to hell themselves, to which Akira replies that only one person can be sent to hell. Mikami then says that this wasn't the only reason, and says that Akira is scared of going to hell himself, to which Ms. Hirata agrees. She then says she isn't going to do it, as the price outweighs the reward. She then tells them to look beyond their own selfishness on this matter. As they bow their head, thinking of what to do, the mysterious girl can be seen watching them through the window. The next day, Akira starts thinking on what Mikami says and wonders what he should do. He then hears a motorbike parking in the outside. He goes downstairs to the entrance hall, only to find Yoshinori saying he is going to live with them for a while, as his parents we're pissing him off. Asuka then says it should be fine, as their grandmothers room is free. When Akira asks if they asked Mom and Dad if he should stay, Yoshinori says they wouldn't refuse their cute nephew that is having a hard time at home. In the night, Kensuke and Shiori say they don't mind Yoshinori living with them, but asks how long he would stay since his brother would be worried about him. Yoshinori then says it's all a pose, and that his father doesn't actually worries about him. Kensuke then says he should move out the next day, which makes Yoshinori say his parents don't care for him and that now he has escaped from them, asking Kensuke how he can be so heartless to his blood relative. When Kensuke tells Yoshinori to think about his brother feelings too, Yoshinori punches him in the face, saying that he is being heartless. He says that Kensuke only cares about his brother and doesn't care about what happens to him, to which Shiori says it's not true, making him kick her. He then says they both hurt him deeply and that until his wound is healed he wouldn't leave. Asuka then says he's sensitive and that they should have more sympathy for him, which makes Kensuke says that's no excuse for violence. Yoshinori then says he shouldn't act so high and mighty when it's his own fault, only to start kicking Kensuke repeatedly and saying he should apologize to him. Days passes by, as Akira is now bullied at home by Yoshinori, Kensuke and Shiori start to be less present at home and Mikami's bullying at school to get worse, with Akira monologue saying that such people didn't cared about him or Arina and that they should all go to hell. At one night, after seeing Yoshinori trying to rape Arina, he then visits the Hell Link website. Before putting any name, Ai appears to him, and he says he doesn't know what to do. He knows who he wants to send to hell, but isn't sure if he banishes that person to hell and goes too after dying, or if he should stay and stand up against the bad people, since his world is already a living hell, to which Ai replies that it's up to him to decide, just before disappearing. The next day, Kensuke says he is going to stay at his brother's house for his own sake, which makes Shiori says he's running away from his problems again. Shiori then says that is a good idea, and also goes away saying she won't be home anytime soon, leaving Akira and Arina alone with Yoshinori and Asuka. During lunch, Akira asks Yoshinori where Asuka has gone to. He says Asuka went out with a friend of his, but he gets angry at Akira saying that he shouldn't be suspicious of Asuka going out and asks if he is making fun of him. He then ties up Akira with a rope and goes after Arina. He catches her feet saying that she shouldn't fight him as it would hurt his feelings and that he wouldn't know what to do. She then kicks him in the face and runs to the bathroom. Yoshinori then tries to break the door saying that if she had let him do what he wanted it would all be over in no time. Later, Akira goes upstairs, only to find the bathroom's door completely damaged and Arina in a soulless state crying inside it. The next day, Mikami finds Akira sitting next to the bridge with a black doll with a red string attached to it saying he finally made up his mind and that Mikami was right. Mikami then shows him he has a red straw doll, and that he decided to send Asuka to hell, but he couldn't do it just like him. Mikami then says that, if people like Akira's family is allowed to keep on living, other people would be victimized by them, and that he is sacrificing himself for their sakes and that knowing that he will go to hell after dying, he won't be scared of anyone else from now on. As they both pull the strings from the dolls, 2 voices can be heard saying their vengeance we're granted. Yamawaro narrates the events that followed after. In the end, the parents never came back home, but that didn't discouraged Akira that, along with Mikami, started kidnapping bad people into the cabin under the bridge and killed those who didn't repent of what they did. As Ai and her companions watch from the distance, the mysterious girl asks how long they would keep doing that. The episode ends with Akira's candle being lit and Ai saying that his vengeance has been carried. Characters S4 EP 03 Akira.png|Akira Nagata S4 EP 03 Arina.png|Arina Nagata S4 EP 03 Toshi.png|Toshi Nagata S4 EP 03 Shiori.png|Shiori Nagata S4 EP 03 Kensuke.png|Kensuke Nagata S4 EP 03 Asuka.png|Asuka Nagata S4 EP 03 Yoshinori.png|Yoshinori Nagayama S4 EP 03 Hirata and Akiyama.png|Ms. Hirata and Mr. Akiyama S4 EP 03 Mikami.png|Mikami S4 EP 03 Michiru.png|The mysterious girl S4 EP 03 Companions.png|Ai and her companions Category:Episodes Category:Season 4